


chance

by soulofme



Series: sheith sentence prompts [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: “I’m not going to force you into anything,” Shiro says, meaning the words more than anything. “It’s up to you, Keith.”“I can’t give you what you want,” Keith whispers.“Then give me a chance.”





	chance

**Author's Note:**

> sentence prompt: why are you pushing me away?

It takes Shiro an hour to find Keith.

It’s a relatively large amount of time, considering how Shiro has been chasing Keith for years. He’s used to Keith taking off. That’s how Keith deals with his problems. It works for him, so Shiro doesn’t say anything about it. He usually lets Keith cool off for a bit before setting out after him.

But this time is different. Keith has never run out on _Shiro_ before. It’s panic that pushes Shiro on, adrenaline pumping through his veins and forcing him into a sprint. When he sees Keith sitting on a park bench, soaked from the rain, he wants to cry.

He doesn’t. He sits next to Keith and holds his head in his hands instead.

“You found me,” Keith says flatly.

“You left,” Shiro says in disbelief. “You _left_ , Keith.”

“I don’t want to hear a lecture.”

Thunder rumbles above them. Shiro blinks rainwater out of his eyes and inhales shakily.

“I’m sorry.”

Keith snorts at that, like the idea of Shiro apologizing is downright _hilarious_.

“No, you’re not.”

Shiro grinds his teeth together and lifts his head. Keith’s staring right at him, jaw set tight and arms crossed over his chest.

“Why are you pushing me away?” Shiro asks. Keith scowls.

“I told you already.”

“No, you bullshitted me. I want the truth.”

“The truth,” Keith echoes. He laughs to himself again and rakes his fingers through his hair. “The truth is that I’m scared out of my goddamn mind.”

“Keith,” Shiro manages to get out, sitting up straight and resisting the urge to _touch_.

“I’ve never been in love,” Keith murmurs. “I don’t think I know how to care about anyone other than myself.”

“That’s not true,” Shiro says, shaking his head. “You’ve cared about me all these years.”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees faintly. “Now look where we are.”

“I’m not going to force you into anything,” Shiro says, meaning the words more than anything. “It’s up to you, Keith.”

“I can’t give you what you want,” Keith whispers.

“Then give me a chance.”

He looks at Keith’s face, seeing how his expression goes from confused to scared to resigned. Shiro holds his breath, awaiting Keith’s response, and feels like he might pass out at any second. He feels the panic from before resurfacing, clawing at his insides and making his stomach twist into knots. He turns away from Keith, not strong enough to look at him when he answers, and focuses on the rain pelting them and soaking them to the bone.

And then, he feels Keith’s hand slide onto his knee. It’s a warm weight on top of him, and Shiro jerks his head towards Keith. Keith’s eyebrows are furrowed with determination, his nails sinking slightly into the rough denim of Shiro’s jeans.

“Okay,” Keith says.

He doesn’t need to say anything else.


End file.
